


dealer to deck of cards: "i can't deal with you anymore."

by ACatWhoWrites



Series: A Prompt a Day in the Month of May [31]
Category: EXO (Band), K-pop
Genre: Alternate Universe, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Boyfriends, M/M, Microfic, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, dealing with addiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 18:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14816427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ACatWhoWrites/pseuds/ACatWhoWrites
Summary: Love is gambling, not with money but with your heart. You can always get money back, but you might not get your heart back.





	dealer to deck of cards: "i can't deal with you anymore."

Things between Joonmyun and Jongdae finally reach their boiling point the evening of their anniversary. Jongdae's late and lets himself into Joonmyun's apartment, thinking it's empty, but a light turns on, and Joonmyun stretches on the sofa.

“Hey, handsome,” Jongdae greets. “Sorry I'm late.” He has a bouquet of flowers he knows Joonmyun likes, a habit more than an attempt at an apology.

“Did something happen?”

“...No, why?”

“It's after eleven at night.”

“Oh.” Jongdae shrugs and leans over the back of the sofa, teasing Joonmyun with the crinkly plastic wrapped around the flowers. “Game went longer than expected is all.”

“And your phone was dead? Turned off? On silent?” He had texted Jongdae after calling got no answer. It's not unusual for him to ignore his phone, focused on the cards and his companions, but after so long, Joonmyun still hopes that _today he'll change; he'll acknowledge my fears and his problems and change_ , but Jongdae hasn't and still doesn't, looking over his shoulder with a remorseful expression.

Joonmyun sighs harshly through his nose, sitting up blowing a long breath from his lips. He doesn't look back at Jongdae. "You should go. I can't talk right now." 

"I didn't know you got mad, hyung," Jongdae teases. 

"Is this a goddamn game or something?! Do you _enjoy_ pushing me off and worrying me half to death? You talk in riddles most of the time; I don't think I've ever known what you actually mean, and I'm tired of being left in the dark, worrying and wondering if I'm going to get a call from some cop to come bail your ass out of jail or–heaven forbid–identify a _body_."

Jongdae's no longer smiling. The plastic crunches as he shifts his weight against the sofa. "I'm sorry, hyung.” He feels sorry, anyway. Joonmyun has always been patient, and that's something Jongdae loves about him but knows he doesn't deserve. It's just part of the package deal of dating an addict, he supposes.

"So am I, because I don't believe you right now," Joonmyun replies softly. He rubs his face and sighs heavily. "I need to think. I'm tired. Please...just go home. Eat something; get some sleep. I'll call you. "

"Even pissed, you're still looking out for me."

Joonmyun finally faces him, exhaustion evident on his face. "I love you, Jongdae," he says helplessly. There's no other reason; nothing else to say. “I'm angry and frustrated, but that won't stop me from loving you."

Jongdae sets the flowers on a side table. "Maybe it's a matter of time..." He checks the time on his watch; he'll have to walk, but it's not far. "Be seeing you."

"Goodbye."

"You mean good night?"

Joonmyun stares at their reflection in the darkened window. 

“Good night, Joonmyun...” Jongdae leaves, closing the door with a soft click behind him. He even locks it. Joonmyun hears his footsteps for a few seconds, then just the ticking of the bedside clock in his bedroom.

The flowers are pretty, some of his favorites plus whatever is seasonal. He should put them in water before they start to wilt.

A weight crashes over him, dropping him back onto the sofa, and he cries into his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to try a prompt a day in May, not following any list. This came from **late**.
> 
> ₍₍ ◝(●˙꒳˙●)◜ ₎₎ Talk to me or send prompts on [Tumblr](http://acatwhowritesthings.tumblr.com)! I don't usually talk about my projects unless asked.


End file.
